Still On Your Side
by Rosie Malfoy
Summary: A little over a year since Lizzie left Miranda and Gordo to be popular, Gordo finds someone crying in the library. LG. BBMak songfic. Fluff abounds.


Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! I don't even own the plot!

A/n: I KNOW I'm still writing Starry Night along with a bunch of other stories, but this idea popped into my head. Please forgive me and don't forget to R/R!

Still On Your Side.

"She had ditched Miranda and me for the popular group at the beginning of last year. She hasn't talked to us since. Miranda won't forgive her, but I can't help but forgive her. I love her." Gordo said, looking into his camera. He had just decided to make a video-journal last week. He had already filmed his thoughts on himself, school, Miranda, his family, and now, he had filmed thoughts of Lizzie.

Gordo thought he had filmed enough and decided to head to the library to study.

He had no clue what or whom he would find there.

_I will stand up for you no matter what you are going through,   
going through, going through   
_

He went over to his usual spot, only to find it taken by a girl with pretty blond hair and trendy clothes. He was about to leave, when he heard a sob.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone would be here. I'll just…" He started.

"No, please don't go Gordo." The girl replied. He only let two people outside of his family call him that. Miranda and.....

"Lizzie? Oh my God! What happened?" Gordo sat down across from her.

"Well, today I…" Lizzie began, but a group of people burst into that part of the library, looking for Lizzie.

"Hello, dweeb. What's this? Came running back to your weirdo friends, eh? Well, it's no use. You are a social outcast now." Said Kate, the group behind her roaring with laughter.

"You leave her alone! You ruined her day already, can't you just be done with it?" Gordo jumped to Lizzie's defense before she could say a word. The group left without any further incident. 

"Now, what happened?" 

__

  
You found a place where you belong   
New friends that can do no wrong   
That's what you believe   
But who is going to be there when you fall   
To build up when you are feeling small   
Give you love that you need   
Who will, I will   
When the whole world turns against you,   
Ain't no lie   


"Well, it started last year. I was asked out by Ethan, and on our date, he asked me to be his girlfriend, but he said I'd have to drop you and Miranda. I fit into the group pretty well, until the beginning of this school year. Then they started to send around rumors about me. They wouldn't stop. I didn't think that you or Miranda would even want to be associated with me any more, so I had to stay with them. Today, they told me the truth, that they made Ethan go out with me so that they could make me a social outcast. Now no one will even look at me. I need someone to talk to." Lizzie started to cry. Gordo took her hand.

"I'm here, Lizzie. Always have been, always will be." 

__

  
Don't you know that I will stand up for you   
No matter what you are going through   
I'm still on your side   
Any time day or night   
Don't care if it's wrong or right   
I'm still on your side   


That made her cry even more. He sat next to her and held her.

"I should have known you would be there. You always were" She whispered. 

__

  
You want to run you want to break free   
What you want ain't what you need   
Can't you see that I care   
I know I'm hard on you sometimes   
But when you are looking for the things you can't find   
Don't you know who'll be there 

"I don't deserve to have a friend as caring as you. I don't deserve any friends." Lizzie stated glumly. Gordo put a finger to her lips.

"I know you don't. But you're stuck with me for life. I may crack down on you in times of pressure, but I'm here and I care."

__

  
Who will, I will   
When it's more than you can handle   
Ain't no lie   


Don't you know that I will stand up for you   
No matter what you are going through   
I'm still on your side   
Any time day or night   
Don't care if it's wrong or right   
I'm still on your side   


"Lizzie, I.." He started. It was her turn to put a finger to his lips.

"I know. Right back at you."

__

  
I'll be there, I'll be there, I'll be there   
I'll be there when you need me   
I won't let you go   
There's nothing I won't do I'll be there   


He tilted her head up, and their lips met. It was a strange, yet wonderful feeling. The kiss lasted for a long time.

__

  
Don't you know that I will stand up for you   
No matter what you are going through   
I'm still on your side   
Any time day or night   
Don't care if it's wrong or right   
I'm still on your side   


"Lizzie, even though Miranda won't accept you back quickly or easily, there's one thing you have to remember."

"What's that, Gordo?"

__

  
I will be around when the others let you down   
I'm still on your side   
Anytime you need help and you can't find nobody else   
I'm still on your side   


"I'm still on your side."


End file.
